In the train
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: Someone called Mai "Mama" and Naru "Papa!"who is it? sucks at summary..i know!


First Ghost Hunt fic! I so love this pairing~ Ghost Hunt is not mine!It belongs to its rightful owners =D sorry if somehow Naru-chan is OOC here.

Title: in the train

Fandom: Ghost Hunt

Pairing : Naru x Mai

Rating : K

Word count: (according to Mr. MS Word) 1,073

-3 hours ago-

**Mai's POV**

"_I'm sorry Taniyama-san, but the van is not working. I can't fetch you. "_

"_Lin, the other van?"_

"_Not working, too, Naru. I'll send Bou-san instead."_

"_Oh, thanks, Lin-san. "_

"_Sorry, Jou-chan, but my car is not working. Gomene~"_

"_Th-then Ayako-"_

"_Ayako is not here~"_

"_WE will manage, Bou-san."_

-was naru said with a sterner voice. Therefore, as his 'good' assistant/girlfriend, I followed him. Hello, I'm Mai Taniyama, and we are currently in a train going to Shibuya Ward. The reason we are here in the train was, prior to this, we were in a case , but Lin-san said that he would go ahead because he has some important matters to attend. However, 3 hours have passed but he was still not there yet. We called him and the story goes on. Going back to the topic, as usual HE is quiet, which is NORMAL, and he's frowning beside me with his arms in his chest again. I mean , it's not as if Lin-san and Bou-san want their cars to be broken…right. So, why is he angry?

Naru's POV

Tsk! Those Idiots. They're ganging up on us or, maybe, just me. I know that the van or, rather , the vans with '–s' are working. I mean, we have two cars, you know! Why is that possible that the vans are not working at the same time?! Are you kidding me? Moreover, to make matters worse Mai is pouting. I do not care if other girls start pouting in front of me, but SHE is a different story. SHE is my girlfriend, after all. And as my girlfriend, obviously she MUST be cute. I don't want her to look cute in front of others. Or else I can't dig my fangs in her delicate skin. Wait, I'm not a vampire, okay. And they're not true. They're just fictional characters-oh, she stopped pouting. Thank goodness. And...she's looking at something, or rather someone, beside her. It's a boy. A cooing baby boy who is playing with his mother's long brown hair. Could it be she's a paedo-?

Normal POV

"I know what you're thinking Naru, and I'm not." She glared at him emphasize that she's starting to get annoyed at him.

"Then, why are you looking at him?" He shifted his position to her so that they're facing each other.

"Are you perhaps jealous? Naru is jealous over a baby." Mai poke the boy playfully in his left cheek.

"I'm not. Stop it, Mai."

" I won't~" when suddenly the boy who previously was playing with his mother's hair pokes Mai gently in the back.

"Oh, who-" when Mai turned to face the baby, she was surprised when the said infant point and called our heroine….

"Mama! Papa!"

Some people gasps, but mostly were just snickering. Which in our Narcissist's case, is smirking. Mai just opens, then closes her mouth which can be seen as a gaping fish.

"Ka-Kazuya! what-?Oh, sorry about my son, Miss, Mister! Kazuya sometimes mistakes people! I'm extremely sorry!" 'Kazuya's mother repeatedly bow to Mai and Naru, the brunette regained her composure and dismissed the woman. Obviously ,Naru was not shocked. One of the Mysteries of the world.

"I-It's okay, Ma'am. So he is 'Kazuya'-kun. huh. Coincidentally, my boyfriend' name here is Kazuya, too" Mai point at the formerly smirking, now glaring, Naru. Now it's her turn to smirk.

"Boyfriend? I thought he is your husband."

"That would be in the future, Ma'am." Mai whispers at the woman. Both laugh, including the baby who knows nothing at the situation. The woman's name is Maaya Sakura. Their laughing and talking just stopped when the announcer said that they're in the Shibuya now.

"It's nice meeting you, Maaya-san"

"Me too, Mai-chan." Both shake hands.

Mai and Naru got off the train holding hands. Some girls looked at her with envy, some with a hatred in their eyes, but Mai doesn't mind. However, there's only one thing in her mind, and that is….

" I want a baby boy, too. Hehehehehe…" or maybe not in the mind. Naru, for the first time in his life, was gaping a like a fish.

**While at the office…**

"Nee, Ayako, Shounen, are you guys sure that plan of yours would work?", asked Bou-san who is sitting comfortably in the SPR office's couch with an ice coffee in hand.

"Of course!" snorted Ayako who is distributing some teas with some thank you's from the other members.

"Of course, Takigawa-san. Don't tell me you don't have confidence in me? Masako-chan, please comfort mee?" Cue some crocodile tears and hugs Masako.

"Please get away from, Yasuhara-san!" The doll like girl pushed the shounen gently away from her.

"Yasuhara-san, why did you do this anyway? I mean, why did you lie to Naru that the cars were not working, when it is not in the first place.", asked John

"Well….. hmm…."

"To give them time for each other! That Naru treats Mai like her personal tea maker! He needs to make Mai happy! That girl's still clueless in this kind of situation. It's her first time, you know! First times should make you happy, not make you a tea maker!" shouted Ayako.

"Oh, I see, wait, how-" when a sudden realization hits Bou-san and the rest of them.

"Did-",said Masako.

"You make Lin-san-" said Yasuhara.

"Agree to this,Matsuzaki-san?", asked John.

Ayako starts smirking and giggle upon remembering the memory.

"I have my own ways~~"

The said person, Lin-san, on the other room just sneeze.

-OWARI-

Naru : . .LIKE. !*glares at mehh*

Kyoyacavallone17: Have mercy, my lord Naru!

Mai: ahahahaha. Serves ya right Naru! Bwahahaha

Naru and Kyoyacavallone17: OOC much Mai!

Let's do the usual guys

All SPR staff: Please review and review, just a lil' comment is fine… don't just favourite or follow it m'kay? :D ..it would give Kyoyacavallone17-chan a GREAT strength to escape the lair of Author's Block monster!

Kyoyacavallone17: You want to know how did Ayako make Lin-san agree to her plan?Then review…the tenth reviewer could make his/her plan on how she did it…

Enjoy you Summer~! So hot desu~


End file.
